


Fire, Rising

by CalicoThunder



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Heavy - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One-Shot, aftermath of Rise of Iron, lots of feels, me crying, ray leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoThunder/pseuds/CalicoThunder
Summary: Two months have lapsed since Ray left to become an independent Iron Lord, and now Fireteam AH must deal with the consequences.





	

It’s been two months since Ray followed Saladin out of the Tower. 

 

Cayde couldn’t stop him, the Speaker couldn’t stop him. Geoff couldn’t even stop him. 

 

Michael didn’t even try.

 

Ryan holed himself up in the library after a week, throwing field work to the wind to “develop his studies”, but they all knew that was codeword for “replace the emptiness”. He could rarely be seen anymore, much less head from- only Ikora and his ghost ever heard his split-end baritone phrases. Rumor had it he’d taken to writing, prose and even poetry worthy of immortalization in the hollow and hallowed halls of the Library, but he insisted his work stay extremely private. Extremely. 

 

Geoff and Jack, wary of Ryan’s abandonment issues, pushed themselves in the opposite direction. It was rare for either of the legendary Warlocks to be seen in the Tower, always on patrol or a mission among the stars. Some say they’re desperate to escape Earth, and all the pain they’ve endured over the past three years- but others say they want nothing more than to come home, but home isn’t home without Ray. Or is it? Ray is still planetside, after all.

 

Gavin doesn’t know what to feel. His bubbly and never-settle-for-less nature must have died with Ray’s first steps in the Cosmodrome, the Traveler looming behind him, because the Light in his pale blue skin has dimmed and the fire in his neon eyes is out. He’s apathetic, a mechanized killer in his constant missions for Cayde that he accepts without hesitation. He trains, too, to be a better shot with rifles- any Guardian who knows anything about this Fireteam might say that Gavin is the new Ray. The only time the Hunter lets himself cry,  _ feel _ , is in the arms of Michael, in bed. He’s a cuddler, of course, and after sex he finds himself bawling into the Titan’s strong chest, desperate to let the tears out but feeling pathetic for coping like this. Michael doesn’t seem to mind, though.

 

He’s all rage. 

 

He’s  _ been _ all rage, since he punched Ray square in the jaw a week after he left, since he drove that sword through Crota’s heart, hell, since he was born again in the Light he’s been nothing but fire. Maybe that’s why Ray leaving left him the most hurt, the most troubled, the most  _ damaged _ . Michael is a bull, and his emotions/friends/enemies are china. When he’s not working, he’s taking Gavin rough and quick in his room, dealing with his rage in the only other way that isn’t killing, fighting,  _ killing _ -

 

Jeremy feels worthless. For all the cheer and pep Gavin lost, Jeremy more than makes up for it, and the Fireteam knows that. But no matter what he does, he can never forget Michael’s words to him after his first mission on the Fireteam: “You’ll never be Ray, so don’t get any ideas.” Sure, Jeremy would never be Ray, but that wasn’t his job. His job was to get shit done, and bring his own set of skills to the table. No matter, because his self-affirmation cannot and will not outweigh his self-doubt, especially while the Fireteam’s faith in him remains so low.

 

And as whispers of the new Iron Lords begin to spread, taking each of the Orders by storm- “What’s happening up on Felwinter Peak?”- the Guardians of the Tower can’t help but wonder what Ray-42 looks like where he stands next to Saladin, set in stone as the leader of a  revolution, a rising fire that shall  _ not _ be extinguished. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have another DestinyAU fic, a much fluffier Mavin piece, and I'm most likely gonna do more, including something exactly like this fic- but all from Ray's point of view. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments make me go crazy!!! :)


End file.
